The present invention relates to the art of orthopedic/orthodontic appliances designed to treat various oral dysfunctions and, in particular, those appliances designed to treat maladies resulting whole or in part from oral facial neuromuscular imbalance.
Studies relating to maladies of the head and neck have recently shown that conditions of structure significantly interrelate to neuromuscular balance such that no single discipline of medicine can always fully explain the cause and/or the necessary medical treatment. For example, improper relationship of a person's upper and lower jaw in combination with one or more of several physical conditions can precipitate various disorders such as obstructive sleep apnea, improper tongue position, inefficient swallowing and breathing physiology, as well as several diagnosed dental problems, etc.
It has been known in the art of orthodontics, which is generally considered the specialty of dentistry dealing with the positional irregularities of the teeth, to provide orthopedic/orthodontic apparatus and devices, both fixed and removable, that adjust the position or growth of various parts associated with the structure and function of the oral cavity. Many of such irregularities referred to collectively as malocclusion are characterized by malpositioning of the lower jaw in relation to the maxillary dental arch. In such cases, the lower jaw or mandible and, concomitantly, the mandibular dental arch, depending upon the class of malocclusion, is anterior or posterior to the maxillary arch. Correction of malocclusions has usually involved "stretch reflex" initiated by the introduction of an orthopedic appliance into the patient's mouth which causes the muscles to pull the mandible in the required direction for correction. Corrective procedures can also include expansion of the maxillary arch in order to provide proper lateral occlusion. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,956; 4,431,411; 4,416,626; and 4,170,230. In the past, determination of the correct occlusive position has to a great extent depended on alignment of the upper and lower teeth without regard for neuromuscularly balanced myofascial condition. Furthermore, corrective movement using such orthopedic devices can be hindered by negative pressure created in the palatal pharyngeal arch.
Other head and neck maladies related and unrelated to orthodontics have required further types of apparatus to provide symptomatic relief and/or remedial treatment. For example several types of breathing devices have been developed to prevent problems associated with incorrect human air passages such as mouth breathing, improper tongue position, obstructive sleep apnea, dysphagia and dysphasia, etc. Devices of this type are generally designed to relieve the blocked breathing airways, but are usually not provided with corrective treatment features which are directed to long term relief and/or cure of the malady. Samples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,289,127; 4,275,725; 4,262,666; and 4,261,354 to Nelson, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,227 to Samelson.
Various derivative conditions such as tongue thrust, etc., have also promulgated treatment apparatuses designed to alleviate the isolated condition. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,892 and 3,259,129 for their disclosure of devices employing an electrical charge to prevent or reduce tongue thrust, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,226, and 3,871,370 which show palate approximating mechanisms designed to minimize tongue thrust. Refer also to U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,805 to Wallshein for its disclosure of a dental appliance designed to inhibit tongue-thrusting and thumb-sucking.
As a result of recent investigations into various head and neck problems, such as myofascial pain dysfunction, sleep disorders, vallecular dysphagia, globus hystericus, etc., dental and medical investigators are beginning to realize the tremendous interdependence of their respective technologies and methods of treatment for resolving many of the head and neck maladies. In particular, efforts have been made to make interrelated diagnostic studies and integrate the data in order to advance corrective action and apparatus to treat all the conditions associated with the malady.
To this end the present invention has as its objective, provision of a multi-functional orthopedic/orthodontic appliance which gives symptomatic relief to various maladies of the head and neck by corrective adjustment of neuromuscular conditions, et al. contributing to the particular malady.